Golf has become increasing popular over the years which has spurred development of many devices to aid in training golfers. Some of these training aids are to strengthen muscles, while others are to train specific features of the golf swing. The problem with many of these devices is they only help in one area of the golf swing and do not help with other aspects. For example, some devices attach to a golf club to help position the hands on the grip, but don't help with the swing, position or set-up. Other devices help with the position of the club during the golf swing but don't help or provide any feedback of the proper position of the club during a swing. Further, none of them help with all clubs used when playing the game.
A popular method, used by instructors to teach beginning golfers the feel of the golf swing, is to use a bucket (with or without water) or a ball. The instructor has the student throw the ball in a sideways motion to get the feel of the arms swinging in unison and the turn of the body. This is very effective in teaching golfers the proper motion during the swing and give them the "feel" of the golf swing. However, the golfer must then translate this to the golf club itself which is difficult. It would be advantageous if this motion and positioning of the arms and body during the golf swing could be taught using the player's own golf clubs.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to be a golf swing training aid that is easily attached to a player's own clubs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training aid that can give a golfer the feel of the golf swing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training aid that is capable of being attached to one's own clubs and can provide positive feedback of the proper position of the club during the swing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training aid that may be attached to any of the golf clubs to train the golfer in hitting any of the various golf shots.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training aid that may be attached to a golf club that aids in teaching the player the proper grip.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training aid that is attached to a golfer's own club and can assist in providing proper alignment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training aid that allows a player to swing the club by switching back and forth from the attached golf swing training aid to the golf club grip.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training aid that clamps on the shaft of the player's own clubs and provides a pair of outboard grips that will allow the golfer to swing the club and obtain the feel of the golf swing.